Gimme a Break!
by Kayo Miugi
Summary: Victoria Rainsworth is the younger sister of Lady Sharon, yet is hidden in the shadows. One day, she was about to crack from the stress of being a member of Pandora and all of the discordant noises in the manor. Was this how things were to be?


Victoria sat in her favorite of the many lounges in the Rainsworth home. Though she was a member of Pandora and sister to the infamous Sharon-chan, she was hardly recognized as the brains of the operations in the force of Break, Sharon, Gil, Alice, Oz, and herself. She believes it's because she doesn't have a chain. _Hmph,_ she thought. _So what if I don't have a chain; I have my delicious sweets._

Victoria sat alone before a yummy tea with little itty bitty cakes and sugary Orbs, her favorite candy with a name long forgotten. She was sick of all of the noise the others made and all of the stress on her fifteen year old body made her almost as bad as Alice. Almost. She huffed at the thought and poured herself some peppermint tea and stared out of the large window before her.

About an hour later, she had finished her afternoon treat. She stuffed the Orbs into her tiny snowy white purse and took out a Kit-Kat. Still in the wrapper she broke each part.

"One..." *snap* "...Two..." *snap* "... Three..." *creak* Victoria's head whipped towards the door, hair falling in her face. Leaning in the door frame was Xerxes Break smiling, like always. Victoria sighed and turned back to her treat as if Break's entrance never happened. She unwrapped it and slowly bit into one of the pieces. She loved it when she did this to Break; playing with his mind was the most fun. As she was starting the second piece, she felt Xerxes' grumpy aura behind her. He didn't like how she was tempting him. Victoria knew this and smirked, still slowly chewing her chocolate treat. Just as she was about to put the third piece into her mouth, Xerxes leaned over her shoulder, with a grin upon his lips.

"Vi-chan. What kind of scrumdillyumptious treat is that?"

"Why, it's a Kit-Kat, Break."

"Hmm... Really? Mind sharing?" He jumped over the sofa and landed next to her. Victoria was used to his strange actions, so she still had that blissful _I-could-care-less-about-you-Break_ look on her face.

"Hmmm… Me? Share? With you?" She laughed. "When I ask you for a bit of your sweets, you never give me any." She pouted playfully. "So why should I share with you?" She stuffed the piece into her mouth.

"Because I was, am, and forever will be your care-taker." Victoria snorted.

"Ha! Look where that has brought us!" Xerxes frowned, causing Victoria to grin even wider. "Oh, gimme a break, Xerxes! Don't look at me with that pout!" she said, taunting him with her last piece of Kit-Kat.

"Fine. I'll give you a Break." he said, a smirk starting to appear on his lips. "How 'bout we share this last piece?" he placed the Kit-Kat between Victoria's teeth. "Try your best to get it all, darling." He winked. Victoria was both shocked and confused. Break put the other side of the Kit-Kat between his teeth and Victoria realized what he was going at. Before she could protest, the Kit-Kat was down Break's throat and his lips on hers. She quickly pushed him away.

"What did you do that for, you court jester!"

"You said that you wanted a Break. So a Break I gave." His smirk grew wider.

"I don't know what's more stupid; the fact that you think that I want you, or the fact that you didn't know I was saying the Kit-Kat slogan." Xerxes smiled faded and a slight tint of red appeared on his cheeks. Victoria giggled and skipped out of the room to go find something else to do, for she was bored already. She was half way down the corridor when Xerxes was at the lounge door yelling,

"Vi-chan! Get back here!" Victoria turned around and looked innocently towards Break.

"You silly, hatter. Why would I do that?" Xerxes caught up to Victoria out of breath. "Man, you're out of shape. Stop eating little girls' sweets, 'kay?" she winked.

"So funny, aren't we? Now seriously. Do you like me?"

"In what context?" she stared at the albino like a naive five year old. Xerxes flashed back to the Coming of Age Ceremony that occurred ten years earlier. Victoria wore the same look, asking Xerxes if Oz's sister was nice and if she could come back to play with her another day. "Xerxes? You okay?" Victoria's voice brought him back to reality. He brought Victoria up into his arms and into the biggest hug possible. "Ummm... Xerxes...Can't... Breathe." he released her. "You didn't answer my question, Xerxes?"

"I'm sorry. Ignore this afternoon's events. I shouldn't have done that." He turned around and ran down the hallway, stood before a china cabinet and disappeared through it.

"But, Xerxes." Victoria whispered, now on her knees. "I wanted to know... I wanted to know if you loved me that way too." Victoria sat there for a moment, turning over situations, but kept getting a bad out come from all of them. She got up and decided that it was best to leave the situation as it is.

* * *

A little while later, Break was walking down the hallway again and saw a slightly darker spot on the rug. He knelt down and felt that it was wet. He smelt it.  
"Sugar..." he said barely above a whisper. "Victoria!" he realized while jumping up.

Victoria sat on the roof of the manor, thinking, when all of a sudden she heard,  
"Victoria. There you are. I thought you would be here." Break said climbing through the nearest window and up onto the roof.

"Break, even though I do, I can't love you. But you'll always be in my heart." Tears stained her beautiful, yet sad face. Break was taken aback at first, and then replied,

"I understand. But like I said earlier, I was, am, and forever will be in your service." He bowed his head and smiled. "I hope that is enough for you, Vi-chan."

"Yes. Yes, it is. Thank you, Break." This time, she was the one giving the big hug. As Xerxes was about to pull away, he realized that Victoria was crying into his shoulder.

"You're still like you were when you were five, Vi-chan. Cute, but when you're stressed out and pushed to your limits, you break down easily."

"Oh, gimme a break, Xerxes!" a muffled voice said, lightly hitting his chest. Xerxes smiled.

"Of course. As you wish." he hugged her closer and kissed her head. "Anything for you, Vi-chan."

"Really!"

"Yes, really."

"Then you will share you're sweets with me. Eighty twenty."

"Fine. As long as I get the eighty."

"Yeah. Whatever..."


End file.
